


A Talk On The Rooftop

by hose0kk



Series: Makoto Niijima Week 2018 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Best Friends, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Minor Violence, Short & Sweet, Sparring, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hose0kk/pseuds/hose0kk
Summary: Day three: SportsMakoto received a message from Haru a few hours ago about meeting her up at the rooftop, it's been a few weeks after the girl's father's funeral and the brunette was worried. Hopefully, whatever it was, she hoped that Haru was ready to talk to her.





	A Talk On The Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> late,,, A G A I N

Makoto received a message from Haru a few hours ago about meeting her up at the rooftop, it's been a few weeks after the girl's father's funeral and the brunette was worried. Hopefully, whatever it was, she hoped that Haru was ready to talk to her. 

Arriving on the rooftop, she was greeted by the fluffy haired girl watering her plants. She always thought how soft and gentle the girl looked when she was doing something, it was nice. Haru turned back to the sound of the rooftop door creaking open and she flashed her a wide smile to her. 

"Hello, Haru. Is there something you'd like to talk about?" Makoto was hesitant but she wanted to help the girl badly.

"Yes, there is something I'd like to address on.." Haru put down the watering can and walked towards the brunette, she laughed nervously, scratching her nape.

"Go ahead, I'm listening." Makoto gave a her a comforting smile, telling her that she was all ears for what she has to say.

She watched Haru fiddle her fingernails as she awkwardly froze in place, it looked like she had some trouble to tell her.

"I want you to punch me as hard as you can."

_What._

"... What?!" Makoto wasn't sure if she was hearing correctly. 

"Or you can kick me, whichever you like to pick! Just come at me!"

"Excuse me, what?" Makoto felt like her eyes couldn't get anymore wider than before. 

"Both then?"

Makoto shook her head, her had frazzled to why Haru Okumura was asking her to psychically attack her? On the rooftop? It was overwhelming to begin with, this is not how she imagined this was going to be. "W-Wait just a second, Haru! What's going on?"

Haru pouted. "Mako-chan, you heard me. Come at me!"

"No! Why would I want to hurt you in the first place?" The brunette is just confused now.

"Because you're the toughest out of all of us! It would be a great pleasure for me to spar with you right now!" Haru seemed awfully excited to get punched, she said it so naturally as well as if this was a normal thing for her.

"I-I don't exactly understand." Makoto stuttered.

"You can punch me or kick me, take your pick! I'll be ready for it!" Haru smiled, she display some practice punches into the air as if she was punching at nothing, it was a bit unsettling. 

Makoto kept a safe distance from the girl. While she appreciates the comment, she wasn't sure she wanted to hurt the sweet and kind Haru infront of her right now.

"Please?" Haru brought up her hands together, giving the girl the puppy eyes.

"Tell me what's going on first. I refuse to physically attack you without a reason." Makoto crossed her arms, the tone of her high school President voice coming off clear and demanding.

The fluffy haired girl pouted and fidgeted in her place, twiddling with her fingers on her Shujin Academy gym uniform nervously. "I want to prove myself that I'm capable of fighting."

Makoto wanted to say something but she quickly shut her mouth as she sensed the girl's anxiousness to speak out more to her.

"I want to show how strong I am. Ever since Milady has come into my life, I wanted to give a chance to myself that I _can_ show who I am. Father always told me that an Okumura should always be headstrong and I.." Haru looked down and fisted the palms of her hands tightly before looking up to Makoto's face, determined. Her face morphed into a softer expression."I saw how strong you were when we were in my Father's Palace, I admired how tough you were and I thought your bike Persona was amazing! You inspired me to be stronger."

Makoto's face heated up, her face flushing. She never heard so much compliments in her life, she was quite touched.

"Now, I want to test myself that I can be just as strong by sparring with the strongest Phantom Thief!" Haru brought her fists up, legs apart and stood in a fighting stance, grinning.

The brunette saw how much she wanted this but does she really want to hurt her? _No_ , she really wants this. Makoto shouldn't underestimate her, Haru is in fact strong. She had the heaviest weapons among the Phantom Thieves and she weild them like it was no big deal. Perhaps, she should have gotten ready for this.

The brunette took a deep breath in and out, realizing she left the poor girl waiting for a response. "Are you sure you want this? I don't want to hurt you."

"I can handle it." Haru nodded carefully as a response.

"A-Alright, Haru. I will fight you." Makoto stared into her strong eyes.

Haru's eyes lit up.

"Only - if it gets too much for you, please don't hesitate to stop me." Makoto warned, she really didn't want to end up actually hurting her in some way.

Haru nodded vigorously, excited as she gets ready in her fighting position. "Thank you, Mako-chan!"

Maybe Makoto should've known sooner because she was literally wearing a skirt. She pulled downthe skirt slightly to ease her uneasiness to fight in a skirt. She was alone with another girl on the rooftop but it doesn't stop her from feeling slightly uncomfortable.

She felt the strong winds as Haru's plants blew in the direction of the wind, she watched Haru stretch out her muscles and stood in a defensive position.

"I'm ready." A sudden change of aura sent a chill down Makoto's spine but she would never admit that. Haru looked serious, it almost seems like she was determined to defeat her.

Makoto put on a her best fighting face as well, narrowing her eyes and held her fists up. "I'm not holding back!" She sprinted immediately to Haru. She planned to strike her from below and swing at her at the face, although she was hesitant to ruin her cute little face. But it seems Haru thought ahead of her.

In a split second, the girl could read her movements. She blocked her surprise attack and shielde herself from Makoto's knuckles, she had amazing reflexes. The next thing Makoto knew, she was forced to turn around as her legs were swiftly off the concrete ground and she was face down on the ground with her hands restraint behind her back tightly. 

_What the.._ She gasped, breathing hard as pain wrecked up on her chest as she landed but it was nothing compared to the injuries she had before in the metaverse but she was still much in pain from landing hard on the ground.

Haru slapped her mouth close in shock as she realises what she had done, letting go of Makoto. "A-Are you okay?! I'm so sorry!" 

Makoto shook her head, bursting out of laughter and cringed in pain. "N-No, don't apologise." She glanced up to the worried girl. "That was unexpectedly amazing."

It was now Haru's turn for her face to turn red from the compliment, her lips turned into a wide smile before jumped back on her feet. "I did it! I actually did it!" She laughed, she was yelling from excitement.

Makoto groaned, a little bit shaky but she managed to sit herself up on her shoulders and take a breather. Haru turned her head to her friend before helping her up on the ground, letting her sit down. Haru also sat down infront of her. "Are you okay, Mako-chan? I hope I didn't hurt you."

"I've experienced worse." Makoto waved it off. "But I didn't know you had such good reflexes, Haru. If I didn't know better, I'd think you took classes."

Haru giggled. "It was certainly a rush! I've learned alot for the past few days with Ren and the others, and how they fight. Especially you, Mako-chan!"

Makoto smiled shyly, she felt weirdly amazed and flattered by the girl's enthusiasm. Of course, the brunette didn't thought much of herself. She always thought how the others have developed better at fighting than her. Makoto never once thought she was better than anyone in her team but the feeling of someone admiring her for that was once a hobby, now a way to defend herself in the Metaverse made her extremely satisfied.

It made her feel confident of herself.

"I.." Makoto started off, cutting off her words with silence. She held a hand of her shoulder. "Thank you, Haru."

Haru blinked at her before giggling,

"Now, round two?"

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda is very inspired by narukami's and yosuke's "fight" scene in persona 4, i just wanted to add something to makoto's and haru's friendship since atlus doesn't give us enough content for our girls uwu
> 
> i realise that i don't write alot about haru, so here it is!


End file.
